


Your soul is stronger than any dragon's I've faced

by ShikanaruKazu



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A lot of science and bows, Cursed!Carmilla, Dovahkiin!Laura, F/F, Laura trying to do good, Serana is Carm's twin, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Useless lesbian vampire Carmilla, WTF am I even doing, wat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikanaruKazu/pseuds/ShikanaruKazu
Summary: Laura came to Skyrim from hell on Nirn. She has been hardened, and she is steel. Let's just say that two vampires, a science nerd, and talking dog turned our poor gay into something sweeter. A Dövahkiin.





	Your soul is stronger than any dragon's I've faced

There was chaos everywhere, the fire seemed to never stop coming out of his mouth. This thing was setting fire to Helgen! We tried to look back, but we could only see flames. Our prisoner has escaped once again. There were families getting ripped to shreds by sharp claws, guards running for their tiny lives

'Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky. His roar fury's fire and his scales sharpened scythes.'

"Over here!" Came a voice in the distance, a man wearing Imperial armor was guiding a young woman. He called out the his fellow brothers, as the terrifying beast blew fire from it's mouth, and asteroids rained hell from the sky. Its the end of this world, the dragons have returned, where is our savior now?

'Men ran and they cowered and they fought and they died.  
They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.'

The men and women of Skyrim will never forget this day, for Alduin returned, but so did... The Dövahkiin.

\Hollis/

"What the fuck is going on!?" Exclaimed a pissed off Laura. She was about to be executed for god knows why, and all of a sudden, a dragon came and raised hell on everything and everyone. 

"You must hurry, prisoner. We need to get to the keep of else we will burn." Spoke an Imperial soldier.

"Why should I listen to you?" Laura challenged

The man look exasperated, "You wish to live, yes? Then come with me."

"Alright. Fair enough." Laura muttered as she ran with the man, who she soon found out was Hadvar. They jumped several buildings, until the were across the watchtower. Hadvar sighted the dragon, and yelled 

"Go ahead, I'll hold 'em off!" 

Laura sprinted toward the tower, and as she did, she saw a father and son saying their goodbyes. The father was on the ground, and his leg was charred off. The sight was truly heartbreaking. "Tough luck kid," she whispered as she ran to the tower.

Hadvar ran into the tower shortly after Laura did, and he had her come over to him so that he could take off her handcuffs. "Thanks." Laura spoke gruffly.

"You seem a little prickly. Where you from, girl?"

"I am a Bosmer, you fool and you'd better not call me 'girl' again because I am not afraid to slit your throat." She growled.

"You are from Valenwood I see. I'll be sure to stay out of your way." Hadvar shuddered

The pair followed a path through the tower, and Laura got some armor from people they killed. They found some other Imperials, and together they battled the Stormcloaks. After finding a bear cave, they found their way out, and Laura immediately climbed a tree to see where they were at. 

"There's a village close by." She shouted to Hadvar.

"It my be Riverwood!" He shouted back, and together they made their way towards the village. Once they got there, an old woman came up to them and started shouting about dragons.

"Did you see it!? There was a shadow cast upon the world as a beast set fire and death to Helgen!" She started shouting faster, her voice raising into a crescendo!

"Ma'am please calm down, we were at Helgen when this all we down, and my friend here needs a drink and some rest, so would you please calm down?" Hadvar spoke softly to the distressed woman.

The woman started to calm down, and as soon as she die, the pair gave her a smile and they split paths. Laura was headed to Whiterun, while Hadvar stayed in his hometown.

Laura set off in a small jog, wondering how her life had gotten so fucked up. She broke into a run when she heard the sounds of fighting, and she started running towards the stream the ran through Skyrim like a wound. She followed the stream until she found what she was looking for. Whiterun, the city of Dragonskeep and the Companions.

She saw a giant causing hell in a farm, and she readied her bow to shoot the monster down. She held her breath, kept her bow steady, and exhaled as she let go of the string. The arrow shafted into the giant's head, and it slowly fell to the ground, its blood leaking out around the arrow.

"You did good there, are you familiar to Whiterun? I've never seen you around." A woman in warpaint spoke as she walked towards Laura. 

"I just came to Skyrim. All I need right now, is a drink and rest." Laura whispered

"I'll show you the way. We can talk in the morning, fellow warrior." Aela led Laura to The Bannered Mare, an inn for adventurers and drunks. As soon as they entered, Laura spotted a woman in there, with black hair and dangerously pale skin. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her, but Laura decided to keep an eye on her.

"Whelp. This is it. I'll talk to you come the morning, warrior." And with that, Aela left the inn. 

Laura walked over to the innkeeper, and asked for a room. She stole some Septims from Hadvar before they left, so she had enough for a room for one night. The innkeeper gave her the keys, and she held them in her hand as she went to sit at the same table as the mysterious woman. She smelled like death.

\To be Continued, Bitches/

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Shikah here! Sorry I haven't been posted a lot lately, I've been busy with life 'n shit so ah, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story!


End file.
